


Jam Buds (Seventh Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Other, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: The Doctor and his companion have a nice little picnic before they make a discovery.





	Jam Buds (Seventh Doctor x Child! Reader)

Jam Buds (Seventh Doctor x Child! Reader)

Glistening fields of emerald blades seemed to stretch on and on into the distance, making it seem that this world was part of some infinite plane outside of rhyme and reason. It was nice, being able to relax for once in a very long time as you sighed a little in relief. Your adventures with the Doctor were anything but relaxing, always fast paced with a whole lot of running as the two of you traveled throughout space and time. Whether it be foiling evil plans or solving mysteries, it was never a dull moment with the Doctor. But even then, a child like yourself could get a little overstimulated and need a break from the chaos which brought the two of you to this little slice of paradise.

"Does this seem good?" you asked him, holding tight to a wide, rolled up blanket for the two of you to relax on and enjoy the view. 

"Seems just as good as any, (y/n)," The Doctor chuckled, one hand holding onto his Panama hat when a rouge breeze tried to knock it off, the other holding his umbrella and a picnic basket. 

With a quick nod, you did your best to unfurl the blanket with a quick snap of your wrist but ended up only getting half of it unfolded. "I was hoping that's go better," you pouted. 

"Let me see," The Doctor chuckled, setting down his things before rubbing his hand together and with the same motion, spread out the entire blanket.

"How'd you do that?" you pouted, dragging the picnic basket onto the blanket before taking a seat. 

"Years of practice," he joked with you, rustling your (h/c) locks to bring you out of your soiled mood, which he did, "To which you have plenty of to try."

"Thank you," you chuckled, starting to dig into the basket for your favorite snack, jam and toast! It was a little something your mother taught you to make and always reminded you of her which helped when you were rather homesick. 

"Doctor?" you started, grabbing a slice of freshly crisped bread and smothering it with your favorite flavor of jam.

"Mmm?" he hummed, enjoying a nice cup of tea from the thermos. 

"What's with the spoons in here?" you asked before taking a bite, curious as you didn't need them for the jam and toast so why pack them at all?

"Ahh, you see I use these for something special," the Doctor grinned, grabbing the pair of spoons, "I play them!"

"Pay me something!" you instantly replied, mouth full of sweet, jammy, crunchy goodness.

Holding his instruments between his fingers, he started to play a little ditty which quickly had you tapped your toes along to the quick, silly beat. With smiles on both your faces and a fast pace, he finished his little song. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind," he chuckled, tipping his hat to you as you shoved the last of your toast in your mouth to applaud for him.

After a hard swallow, you managed to put two and two together, stars in your eyes. "You know what this makes us?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, always delighted to see how that little inquisitive mind of yours worked, "What does this makes us?"

"Jam buds!" you exclaimed, beaming at your revelation, "I you play your jam and eat my jam!"

"I guess it does," the Doctor chuckled, finishing up his tea while the two of you continued to talk, joke, and think about the future: more adventures, more dangers, and your limited time with the Time Lord...

"I think I'm ready to keep going now," you murmured to him, having thought about this long and hard while the pair of you packed up to leave this planet of rolling hills. Your time with the Doctor was short so why not make the most of it?

"Come along, come along! We've got work to do, jam bud."

With a smile on his face, the Doctor tucked up chin up, knowing too that your time with him would be short lived but he wanted to keep it going as long as he could as the two of you crossed into the threshold of the TARDIS, ready for what the Universe threw at the Doctor and his companion.


End file.
